Total Bellas: October 11, 2017
The results of a DNA test constructed by Bryan leaves everyone shocked; J.J. gets into a bet about gaining more followers on social media, and Nicole's WrestleMania match with John is left to be questioned after an injury scare. Recap JJ’s excessive competitiveness comes to the forefront this week on E!’s Total Bellas, as some mild joking over his wife’s profession (she’s a blogger) leads mom Kathy to place a $1,000 wager on whether JJ can triple his Instagram followers. The Bella brother seems like he’s well on his way via a combination of humor (mimicking Nikki’s own posts), stunts (getting his chest waxed while Daniel Bryan films) and brown-nosing (asking female Superstars to take selfies and repost them). But Lauren calls foul when she discovers he agreed to take care of their daughter so he could post photos of the two, as it sort of negates the whole idea of parenting when you’re doing it for Instagram followers. Nikki manages to coerce JJ into apologizing to Lauren, the bet is forfeited, and all he has to do is buy dinner. Where does a Bella Twin come from? If you ask Nikki & Brie, their entire personalities can be traced back to their presumably feisty Mexican-Italian heritage, which is why Brie is looking for a middle name for Birdie that suitably embodies their ancestry. It turns out Bryan carries a fair amount of “Viking” in his blood, to the surprise of nobody, but he’s also fairly certain the whole Mexican-Italian thing doesn’t hold water under scrutiny. So, when the Bellas commission a DNA test and find out they carry typical European mixed heritage (plus a little Jewish and Native American), Brie tries to get in touch with her new roots while simultaneously ignoring Bryan’s. Her husband jokes that this is par for the course in their marriage, but she gets the message and throws him a Viking-themed party. And Bryan, honoring a Jewish family tradition of middle-naming a child after a late loved one, announces that Birdie’s middle name will be Joe, after Brie’s “Pop-Pop.” As it turns out, Nikki’s comeback run was never intended to be long term, and the understanding was that she’d call it a day after WrestleMania to focus on her other business ventures. However, after she and Brie get a good look at their new, Barbie-esque Mattel WWE Superstars dolls, Nikki wonders if she might be better off prolonging her career to help inspire more little girls. She floats the idea to John Cena, who reminds her that she probably doesn’t have the bandwidth to juggle all these projects if she were to keep her WWE schedule. Ironically, however, the decision might not end up being hers to make: During a match on SmackDown LIVE where Cena takes on Fandango, Nikki re-injures her neck while delivering a spear to Tyler Breeze. It doesn’t appear to be profoundly serious, but Nikki leaves the episode with the sinking feeling that her comeback might not even cross the finish line she’d intended. Category:Total Bellas Category:2017 television episodes Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella